inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sapphirez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:11 57.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 11:03, 8 November 2010 Just droppin' by! I'm also a girl who loves anime! :) Hey just asking do you have a facebook account? It's okay if you don't want to add me. AdventureWriter28 10:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you know where to download all of the openings of Inazuma Eleven? I want to show it to my friend someday. AdventureWriter28 12:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Fanart In future please avoid uploading fanart. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You like Tachimukai and Haruna as well? Coolio~! We're the same. :) Sure, I'll try to help you edit some pages.Killahsese 03:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Im just new and asking how do you guys do it? You know find something to edit, cause you all of you have tons of edits already. I just saw that AdventureWriter28 has 850+ edits in three months! And you already have also many edits as well, i can't seem to edit that much because i can't seem to find anything to edit. So, HOW DO YOU DO IT??? TouyaBlack 06:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ill try Thanks, ill try TouyaBlack 00:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Anyway, Merry Christmas! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Long time! How's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 14:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Active or not? Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 or 2 groups to work on 3 or 2 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hiya! Hey, it's nice to see you around again :D I hope that there would be a 2nd season of IE GO >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's still continuing to improve! :D Since, i'm aiming to spotlight this wiki! XD Anyways, if there would be a 2nd season, what do you think will happen? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope it won't be Holy Road International YET XD As much as possible, I hope it's something like the funny season 2 of the original IE XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 12:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) YEP!!!!! I hope they make one for Kanon also! I'm interested on who's grandson Shiratori is XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 12:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Plots. This would be nice if you know the plot of the characters in the game. Also don´t forget to ask Mizuki Raimon and Adventurewriter about this. Garchopex 10:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Arigato ^^ Arigato gozaimasu~!!!!! ^ o ^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Explanation! WELL... Fanart! Yes, it must only be drawn by you, and as far as I understand from what Creator-san/ Genda-san has written, you can only upload the fan art on your '''user page. I think it's one fanart upload per week (?) 'and if you would like to get rid of a fanart you previously uploaded and you want to upload a new one, you would have to '''replace the file with the new image. '''And if you really, really, really, really, don't want that fan art file to be there anymore, you would have contact an admin to delete the file. XD;; (I hope you can understand my explanation) One more thing! The fan art file must be named with your '''username or at least something that's related to your username. ' I hope you could understand this! If not, please... uh, reply me back at my talk page! Thank youuu~~ (I sound like an old geezer back there. I got to loosen up >_>) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) That's the confusing part about the whole fan art rules thing. If you want to upload another fan art but in a different week, you '''can (?) but '''you kind of have to name it in the way like you named the first one, but like add something else to that name so that it would be different... yeah. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Games Yes, this tuesday the games will arrive (both Shine and Dark), if my 3DS doesn´t read the games i will buy a Japanese 3DS (a Flare Red one X3). Garchopex 08:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) My 3DS model is aqua blue :) Garchopex 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Return XD YEP!!! XD I WANNA SEE MINAMISAWA SOON ALSO!!!! XD If only he would join Raimon again XD, still the pic between Kuramada and Minamisawa was so funny./ --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yuuichi's age Well.. I'm not so sure myself XD;; but I remembered his age being confirmed on a tumblr blog *sweatdrops* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yuuichi In reply to your question on Mizuki's page, they mentioned the incident happened when Kyousuke was 7, Yuuichi was 12, so they're 5 years apart; that makes Yuuichi 18 now Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 17:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inazuma Eleven Directory Books~ Ah, each book (including the GO book) has 145 (technically 146... which is technically also 73 pages, but I'm counting both sides of the page) pages. It's in color, though in the last few pages it's black and white with a height comparison chart to go with it. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC)